


Snowy Slopes and Broken Bones

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 17 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Y/N, Steve and Bucky go on vacation and Steve wants to go snowboarding.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 16





	Snowy Slopes and Broken Bones

For the first time since y/n, Bucky, and Steve had gotten together, there were no missions that required their skills for two weeks before Christmas. So the three of them decided that this would be the perfect time to take a vacation. Tony had a stone lodge in Vermont that he offered to loan them for the time they were there.

Six packed bags and one quinjet ride later they stood outside a beautiful lodge with large floor to ceiling windows, frosted french doors, and a wrap-around porch and balcony. Once they had unpacked and settled in Steve decided that it would be an excellent time to break in his new snowboard. Even though y/n and Bucky wanted nothing more than to curl up in front of the fireplace with steaming mugs of hot chocolate, whipped cream, and mini marshmallows, they ultimately agreed to go skiing.

They bundled up in thick jackets, snow pants, and boots before shouldering their chosen methods of snow-travel and hiking up to the closest ski-lift. After going as high as they could go, the three of them jumped off, landing perfectly on the snowy peak and starting their journey back down.

Everything was going great until Steve misjudged himself on a jump and landed badly in the snow, an audible crack sounding through the suddenly still air. The other two stopped next to him, seeing Steve curled up in the snow, a look of intense pain on his face.

Bucky quickly crouched down and inspected Steve's leg, but the moment he tried to move it the blond cried out. "It looks like it's broken, but we'll have to get it x-rayed to be sure," he murmured. "Do you think you can stand? Just until you can get on my back," he asks to which Steve nods.

Ten minutes and enough swearing to make a sailor blush later Steve is clinging to Bucky's back while Y/N carries his snowboard as they make their way down the slope. Once they're back at the bottom they manage to get one of the slope attendants to help get Steve to the closest hospital.

Y/N and Bucky sit in the waiting room while the doctors wheel Steve off to be x-rayed. Once the results come back they are led to where Steve is sitting on a hospital bed, talking with a middle-aged woman in a white coat. "Hello, I'm Doctor Barbera. It seems that Mr. Rogers has broken his leg, fortunately, it was a clean break, so there are no splinters to be concerned about. Unfortunately, with the serum accelerating his healing, the bone has already started setting again. Which means that we'll have to break it again to get it to set correctly. Now, Mr. Rogers has already agreed to this, but he would like it if one or both of you stayed with him during the process," the doctor explains and both of them immediately agree.

"I'm so sorry you two. This was supposed to be a vacation and now you're stuck taking care of me," Steve says apologetically later that evening as he sits on the couch in front of the fire, his leg elevated on the table and a warm mug of hot chocolate in hand.

"Don't worry about it, Stevie. It reminds me of before when you used to get sick and had to stay in bed," Bucky says with a fond smile and a kiss to Steve's forehead.

"Yeah, babe, we like taking care of you. It's a nice change of pace from you always taking care of us, so just sit back, relax and enjoy it," Y/N coos as she gently runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his temple.

"Alright," he concedes with a sigh, "but as soon as we're back in New York I'm taking you two out to dinner to make up for it," he grins.

Bucky and Y/N share a mischievous smile over his head before saying in a chorus, "Deal."


End file.
